D'anniversaires et de visites médicales
by Marry-black
Summary: [Onseshot, Yaoi, petit Lemon ]ou comment une fete d'anniversaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale peut mener a...ca?


Bonjour ! c'est encore et toujours moi, de retour après cet horrible exam' de merde !

Hem hem, excusez moi. Qu'est ce que je disais ? ah oui ! le bac étant terminé (maiiis nan, je n'aurais pas le rattrapage, bande de pessimistes !) je peux donc me remettre à mon activité favorite à savoir….persécuter mes petits bishôs préférés…

Roy : en l'occurrence, moi !

Ed : et moi…

Roy : nan, toi t'es pas son préféré…c'est juste qu'elle voulait faire un peu plus de lecteurs, et comme ton nom est dans le titre de la série bah voilà quoi…

Hughes : y'a moi aussi dans l'histoire !

Moua : oui, d'ailleurs tu vas tout de suite me donner toutes les photos de ta fille que tu as sur toi…sinon tu vas me pourrir mon histoire !

Hughes : maiiis euh…

Moua : y a pas de mais qui tiennent ! donne !

Hughes : t'en prend soin, hein ?

Moua : mais voui t'inquiète pas…en scène maintenant

Moua : ah au fait, soit dit en passant… sont pas à moi…vais me suicider je reviens.. en attendant bonne lecture !

* * *

Le colonel Mustang signait tranquillement les papier extrêmement urgents que le lieutenant Hawkeye avait déposé sur son bureau trois jours auparavant.

Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, il éviterait cette fois ci la salve de mitrailleuse accueillant d'habitude les dossiers en retard d'une semaine ou plus. Il n'aurait droit cette fois ci qu'à une menace de mort, si elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Il mit un soin tout particulier à la formation d'une pile parfaite avec ses documents, et les jeta nonchalamment de l'autre coté de son bureau.

Il prit ensuite la reproduction miniature du sabre du führer qui trônait sur son bureau, comme un rappel permanent de son objectif, et s'en servit pour ouvrir la pile de courrier matinal. Il mit soigneusement de coté les courriers importants mais totalement inintéressants à son goût, et attrapa enfin l'enveloppe intéressante. Rose, elle empestait le parfum bon marché et était fermée par une trace de rouge à lèvre.

Un sourire carnassier éclaira son visage alors qu'il déchirait l'enveloppe. Il parcourut la lettre des yeux, esquissant un sourire à la lecture certains passages, puis la reposa, réfléchit un instant en affichant une petite moue boudeuse et froissa le papier à lettre rose vif.

Il n'avait décidément pas envie de sortir ces temps-ci, enfin, pas avec des femmes…parce que les soirées célibataires organisées par son meilleur ami, même depuis que le dit meilleur ami était marié et avait une petite fille, étaient toujours pour lui de grands moments de joies.

Il n'avait juste pas envie de…de quoi déjà ? flirter ? draguer ? faire enrager Havoc ? ah si ! ça il aimait toujours autant…

Et puis flûte ! après tout, il n'avait pas de raison à se donner pour refuser l'invitation d'une fille, même si c'était au moins la dixième en une semaine à qui il filait entre les ongles manucurés.

Il mit la lettre froissée dans une petite coupelle métallique sur le rebord de son bureau et l'embrasa d'un claquement de doigts. Absorbé dans la contemplation des flammes dansantes, il se demanda encore ce qui lui arrivait ces temps-ci, il n'aspirait plus qu'à une 'soirée célibataire' où il aurait pu oublier tous ces soucis dans un verre d'alcool, sans aucun remord pour toutes ces jeunes filles qui viendraient tenter leur chance avec ces deux beaux militaires, et à qui les deux beaux militaires en question répondraient qu'ils étaient bien tous les deux et qu'un trio ne les intéressait pas, avant de partir sur un énorme éclat de rire dès que la fille aurait tourné le dos.

Il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par une paire de mains gantées qui se plaquèrent avec une telle force sur son bureau qu'elle firent vaciller la pile de documents à signer.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra une paire de pupilles dorées qui le fixaient hargneusement. N'importe qui aurait détourné les yeux devant le regard de pure rage que lui adressait le jeune homme de l'autre coté du bureau.

Oui mais voilà, Roy Mustang n'était pas n'importe qui. Il opposa donc aux rayons lasers dorés qui le vrillaient une muraille d'onyx impassible, éclairée pour celui qui saurait l'y déceler d'un minuscule éclat rieur. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres, savourant par avance la discussion qui allait suivre.

« Tiens, Fullmetal…toujours là ? »

« OUI ! je suis là ! et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? parce que ça fait maintenant une heure que vous m'avez fait appeler et que vous prenez un malin plaisir à éplucher votre paperasse et votre courrier du cœur sous mon nez ! Et épargnez moi les « t'es tellement petit que je t'avais pas vu », je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas d'humeur ! »

« Fallait partir si tu t'ennuyais… »

« Je parie tout ce que vous voulez que si j'avais fait un demi pas pour partir, vous m'auriez rappelé… »

Le colonel se renfonça dans son fauteuil, il n'avait pas tord le petit blondinet, mais c'était tellement grisant de le voir trépigner et s'énerver en silence que ça lui permettait même de signer l'abominable paperasse que Hawkeye se faisait un devoir de lui offrir chaque matin. Il n'avait même plus envie de lui donner cette mission qui allait l'envoyer à l'autre bout du pays…loin de lui.

Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de se dire que ce gamin allait lui manquer. Il était vrai que lancer des piques au Fullmetal et le regarder s'énerver était devenu un de ses rares plaisirs, alors si on le lui retirait aussi…

Il froissa donc l'ordre de mission bien en vue sur son bureau et continua à taquiner son subordonné préféré.

Un rapide coup d'œil au calendrier lui apprit quelque chose qui faillit lui faire perdre son air sarcastique si longuement travaillé. Mais il tint bon et profita même de l'occasion pour jouer encore avec le petit blondinet. Coupant net ses péroraisons, il demanda :

« Tu as vu quel jour on est ? »

le Fullmetal stoppa net son argumentation prouvant par a+b que le colonel était un beau salaud, et réfléchit un instant à la stupidité de cette question. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Mustang reprit, brandissant son calendrier :

« C'est mon anniversaire ! Alors il va falloir être très gentil avec moi »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil délibérément provocateur à l'attention du jeune homme qui prit instantanément une teinte pivoine.

« J…je dois le prendre dans quel sens, ce sous-entendu vaseux ? »

« Oooh, dans celui que tu veux, je suis pas difficile… »

Nouveau clin d'œil, nouvelle coloration encore plus rouge des joues du blond.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Roy Mustang arriva le lendemain quelque peu en retard, en raison de l'escadrille de piverts armée de marteaux piqueurs et accompagnée d'un orchestre symphonique très très mal accordé qui avait élu domicile dans son crane.

L'œil vitreux, les cheveux en broussaille, la chemise hors du pantalon, il arborait tous les symptômes typiques du lendemain de fête d'anniversaire surprise et très arrosée organisée par son meilleur ami. Il traîna donc les pieds jusqu'à son bureau, non sans avoir au passage passé un sermon à Fuery car il marchait beaucoup trop fort à son goût, et s'être retenu de faire exploser la machine à écrire de Havoc, n'aspirant qu'à une chose, s'asseoir sur son moelleux fauteuil et y rattraper sa nuit, beaucoup trop courte pour sa santé.

Il était à peine assis depuis deux minutes qu'une série de coups secs frappés à sa porte résonna comme autant d'explosions nucléaires dans son crane. Il marmonna un vague « entrez » et fusilla du regard le lieutenant Hawkeye qui ne s'en offusqua pas et entra d'un pas vif dans le bureau avant de déclarer :

« Tout le monde vous attend, la visite médicale ne va pas tarder à commencer… »

L'intéressé émit un borborygme signifiant son incompréhension la plus totale et le lieutenant leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise volonté avant de reprendre :

« vous n'avez pas lu la circulaire ? c'est aujourd'hui la visite médicale annuelle, nous devons former des binômes et passer devant le médecin affecté à notre caserne. »

« Et je suis avec qui ? »

parvint-il à articuler.

« Et bien…j'ai demandé une dérogation pour passer seule, Fuery est avec Farmann et Havoc et Breda sont ensemble. »

« Ce qui fait qu'il ne reste plus que… »

« Exact. »

Un sourire parvint tant bien que mal a éclairer les traits du colonel, au moins il allait s'amuser, et puis…la perspective d'un certain blondinet quasi nu devant lui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il faudrait juste qu'il se retienne de brûler le médecin qui allait sûrement en profiter pour le tripoter.

Il se leva donc de mauvaise grâce et suivit son lieutenant préféré vers la salle qui servait de salle d'attente à la salle réservée au médecin militaire.

Il retrouva là le petit Fullmetal qui l'accueillit d'un regard noir et à qui il rendit le plus beau de ses sourires charmeurs…enfin le plus beau qu'il puisse faire avec une telle gueule de bois.

Ed rougit légèrement et s'assit sur le banc, regardant ostensiblement ailleurs, et se tut le temps que tout les autres soient passés.

Quand arriva enfin leur tour, il se levèrent d'un même mouvement et entrèrent dans la petite antichambre du cabinet du médecin. Un petit homme sec en blouse blanche entra par l'autre porte et leur dit de se déshabiller entièrement, pour ne garder que leur sous-vêtements.

Un nouveau sourire éclaira le visage du colonel, il pouvait presque entendre le sang affluer dans les joues de son subordonné, et sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son visage maintenant écarlate.

Il se déshabilla le plus lentement du monde, en prenant des poses de plus en plus suggestives, et sourit d'un air carnassier en sentant un regard se poser sur sa chute de reins. Il se retourna en offrant son air le plus sarcastique au petit Fullmetal, sans omettre de laisser traîner ses yeux un peu partout, autant pour le gêner que pour se rincer l'œil, et déclara :

« Eh ben, Fullmetal, je comprend que j'ai un fessier particulièrement attirant, mais c'est pas une raison pour mater à ce point…. »

« C'est pas vos fesses que je regardais, mais plutôt ce qu'il y a par dessus, je ne savais pas que le lieutenant-colonel était si…affectueux… »

Le sourire conquérant du colonel s'évanouit alors qu'il descendait la main pour trouver le tissu fin, les petits lacets sur le coté…et d'un coup un raz-de-marée de souvenirs déferla dans sa tête.

Il se revit la veille au soir, à la fin de la soirée, alors que la plupart des invités étaient partis se coucher, et qu'il ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'hommes passablement ivres et bien décidés à faire de cet anniversaire un des ces jours à marquer dans les annales.

Il revit son meilleur ami lui tendre un énième paquet…il s'était alors demandé, à travers les brumes alcoolisées qui se baladaient dans son cerveau, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas offert en même temps que les autres.

Il l'avait alors ouvert et avait compris immédiatement. Devant lui, dans son carton, se tenait fièrement un minuscule boxer, blanc, avec des lacets sur le coté, et 'affreusement sexy' d'après les dires d'un certain brun à lunettes tout sourire.

Il revit tous les invités réclamer avec véhémence un essayage…il accepta donc et commença un strip-tease des plus langoureux, laissa un instant admirer sa nudité à tous puis enfila la minuscule pièce de tissu, prenant les poses les plus lascives qui soient.

Tout le monde applaudit la prestation et Roy, tout à ses admirateurs, ne se rendit pas compte que son soi-disant meilleur ami était parti farfouiller dans le sac que sa femme avait oublié et en avait ramené un tube de rouge à lèvre.

Par contre il le vit bien s'agenouiller devant lui.

Encore un cadeau ? Chouette…mais il aurait quand même pu attendre qu'ils soient tous les deux tous seuls…parce que là, devant tout le monde…

Ah ? et puis non…le cadeau n'était pas celui qu'il croyait, dommage, car Hughes venait de le retourner pour faire face à son fessier très attirant, et surtout très moulé dans son affriolant boxer blanc.

Il sentit bientôt une paire de lèvres se poser sur sa fesse droite et s'y presser avec force dans un baiser sonore.

Un frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien jouer…

Bientôt un autre contact étrange le fit frissonner, il se contorsionna un peu pour voir et s'aperçut que son meilleur ami mais plus pour longtemps était en train d'écrire quelque chose au gros feutre noir sur son sous-vêtement.

Grâce à un astucieux jeu de miroir il put lire le mot doux :

A mon Royounet d'amûûûr…

Signé Maes H.

Il avait trouvé ça hilarant, sur le coup, et avait laissé tous les invités s'approcher et palper le doux tissu.

Il se souvint aussi qu'un peu plus tard, quand enfin tout les invités étaient partis se coucher, il avait finalement eu droit à son dernier cadeau, celui qu'il avait cru se voir offrir un peu plus tôt, devant tout le monde.

Il eut donc le plaisir de revoir son un-peu-plus-que-meilleur ami à genoux devant lui.

Il se couchèrent tous les deux, Hughes n'ayant vraiment pas le courage de rentrer chez lui avec autant d'alcool dans le sang. Il fut donc la raison du retard du colonel, essayant de le retenir au lit, lui cachant ses vêtements et tout un tas d'autres gamineries qu'ont fait quand on dort avec son meilleur ami à trente ans.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le visage du colonel s'éclaira au souvenir de cette soirée…de cette nuit.

Il haussa un sourcil et demanda :

« Jaloux ? »

Le blond rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles, permettant au colonel de continuer :

« Parce que tu sais, ses lèvres ne sont pas restées que sur le tissu… »

Edward rougit encore plus, si c'était possible, et bafouilla :

« je …je veux pas savoir, espèce de pervers ! »

Le colonel s'approcha de son subordonné et la plaqua contre le mur, une main au dessus de sa tête, l'autre traçant des petits cercles sur sa poitrine frissonnante

« Sûr ? parce que je suis sûr que ça t'intéresserais beaucoup…et que ça t'apprendrait des tas de trucs… »

Le médecin l'interrompit en ouvrant à nouveau la porte donnant sur son cabinet, et les fit entrer après avoir jeté un coup d'œil suspicieux dans leur direction. En effet leur position pouvait prêter à confusion : Ed, rouge comme une pivoine, était acculé au mur par un colonel tout sourire qui lui caressait la poitrine du bout des doigts.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la pièce à la suite du petit homme qui les fit tour à tour monter sur une balance, puis nota leurs poids respectifs avant de leur montrer une toise au mur. Edward jeta un regard noir à un colonel hilare avant d'aller se mesurer.

Le médecin nota sa taille sans broncher et allait faire de même avec Mustang quand le téléphone sonna. Il discuta un instant avec la personne au bout du fil et s'apprêtait à partir quand il avisa ses deux patients

Il les somma de l'attendre, déclarant qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux hommes, alors que les pas du médecin résonnaient dans le couloir. Edward se racla la gorge et se décida à parler.

« Alors comme ça…vous et le lieutenant-colonel… ? »

« Et oui…mais ne t'inquiète pas, je peux lui faire des infidélités… »

A ces mots, il se plaqua à nouveau contre Ed, une main sur sa hanche, et un petit bout de langue tentateur passa sur ses lèvres. Le blond déglutit difficilement et essaya vainement de réprimer le frisson qui s'évertuait à remonter sa colonne vertébrale.

« Alors, tu veux toujours pas entendre ma petite aventure d'hier soir… »

« A… allez y…puisqu'on est là… »

Il avait bafouillé ces quelques mots, rouge comme une pivoine, regardant sur le coté car n'osant regarder ni vers le haut car il croiserait le regard lubrique de son supérieur, ni vers le bas car ça lui donnerait l'impression de lorgner sur son petit boxer affriolant.

Le dit supérieur se pencha à son oreille et lui donna un audacieux coup de langue avant de commencer son histoire.

« Et bien, hier soir, à la fin de ma petite soirée d'anniversaire, quand tout le monde est parti, on est restés que tous les deux. Moi j'étais habillé comme tu me vois là, et lui, il venait d'enlever son t-shirt. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être jaloux de Gracia à ce moment là…elle en a de la chance d'avoir un mec aussi… »

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, il passa ses mains sur le torse finement musclé d'Edward, sentant avec un sourire les tétons se dresser sous ses paumes.

« Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait dormir chez moi, parce qu'il était trop crevé et surtout trop bourré pour rentrer chez lui. J'ai dit oui et il s'est précipité dans ma chambre, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'étaler sur le lit et s'endormir direct, mais quand je l'ai rejoint il était juste assis sur le bord du lit, et il semblait attendre quelque chose.

Il m'a fait signe d'approcher, et quand j'ai été assez près, il m'a attrapé par les hanches et s'est mis à lécher le devant de cette petite chose, là. »

Il prit la main du blond et la glissa sur sa hanche pour qu'il puisse toucher le tissu et qu'il comprenne bien que la « petite chose » dont il parlait, c'était bien son boxer.

Edward déglutit à nouveau et retira vivement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé, avant de murmurer :

« Et…ensuite ? »

« Moi sur le coup j'étais tellement dans les vappes que je comprenais à peine ce qui m'arrivait, par contre une certaine partie de mon corps… »

Pour appuyer ses dires il donna un vicieux coup de reins qui fit se frotter leurs sous vêtements et gémir le blond.

« Elle, elle avait très bien compris ce qui lui arrivait, et elle réagissait en conséquence. Et moi je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans ma petite chose.

Alors il l'a baissé, s'est mis à genoux et là… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais laissa échapper un long soupir de bien être.

Edward frissonna et rougit de plus belle et commençait à se demander si la clim' du QG était en panne, parce que là il commençait à faire plutôt chaud.

S'étonnant lui même, Ed remit sa main sur la hanche du colonel et demanda :

« Et ? »

Le dit colonel sourit à nouveau de toutes ses dents et murmura :

« tellement bien que je peux pas te le raconter… »

Ed se retint à temps d'exprimer son mécontentement et se contenta de chuchoter :

« Ah…ah bon ? »

« Non…il faut que je te montre. »

A ces mots il s'agenouilla devant son subordonné et lui retira délicatement son sous-vêtement, depuis longtemps trop étroit pour lui, et se mit rapidement à lui prodiguer toutes les attentions que son meilleur ami avait eu pour lui la veille au soir, léchant avec application, puis engloutissant d'un coup.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, il se releva, s'attirant cette fois un grognement déçu de la part d'Ed à qui il expliqua :

« Bien sûr, toi tu n'as pas les petits grattouillis de sa barbe contre ta cuisse, ni sa mèche qui vient te chatouiller le nombril…et je ne suis définitivement pas aussi doué que lui…faudrait que je lui demande d'ailleurs, comment il fait pour être aussi bon en petites gâteries à son meilleur ami alors qu'il est marié et soi-disant fidèle… »

Ed, à qui les élucubrations sur la vie sexuelle de Maes Hughes ne faisaient ni chaud ni froid, attrapa son supérieur par la nuque et l'embrassa passionnément, lui signifiant par là qu'il s'en fichait éperdument qu'il ait une barbe et une mèche ou non, que tout ce qu'il fallait c'était qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

Roy répondit au baiser avec enthousiasme, il n'en demandait pas tant. Tout ce qu'il voulait au départ c'était chauffer un peu le petit Fullmetal, s'attendant à se faire repousser à tout moment. Mais apparemment le gamin y avait pris goût et en réclamait d'avantage…pas de problèmes.

Libérant un Edward essoufflé, il le contempla un instant et entendit un minuscule :

« En…encore… »

Il s'agenouilla donc de nouveau et le reprit en bouche, avec plus d'enthousiasme que la première fois. Edward gémit quand la langue délicieusement chaude et humide de son colonel se posa à nouveau sur son désir et il glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux de jais.

Il bénit le mur derrière lui car la langue de son supérieur lui faisait tellement de bien que sans lui, ses jambes se seraient déjà dérobées sous lui et il se serait écroulé.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne se posa pas de question quand son futur amant lui présenta deux doigts, et se mit donc à les lécher avidement.

Roy, satisfait, redescendit sa main sur la hanche de son subordonné et lui caressa les fesses avant de glisser un doigt humide dans l'intimité inviolé de l'adolescent qui poussa un cri de plaisir mêlé de douleur en se libérant dans la gorge de son colonel préféré.

Colonel qui se releva pour prendre son amant par la taille et le porter, plaqué contre le mur, avant de s'insinuer délicatement en lui.

Edward entoura la taille du colonel de ses jambes et se mit à gémir au rythme des coups de reins de Roy.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le médecin revint en bougonnant qu'il n'était pas vétérinaire, que ce sale chien pourrait aller se faire voir la prochaine qu'il aurait une écharde dans la patte, qu'en plus il lui avait léché le visage, et que par dessus tout sa maîtresse l'avait menacé tout le long de l'opération de lui trouer la peau s'il maltraitait son Hayate bien aimé.

En plus il était sûr qu'il allait à nouveau trouver ses deux derniers patients dans une position plus qu'équivoque…

Il rouvrit la porte de son cabinet, ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue de la scène qui s'offrait à lui et referma immédiatement la porte, plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il donna un tour de clé, de toute façon la porte pouvait s'ouvrir de l'intérieur, et se rappela de noter dans leurs dossiers qu'ils étaient en parfaite forme physique…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lieutenant Hawkeye croisa Edward dans le couloir alors qu'elle allait porter sa fournée quotidienne de papiers à signer à son colonel préféré. Le jeune homme venait de claquer la porte du bureau du dit colonel, et une aura de colère pure réchauffait l'air autour de lui.

Il avait les joues rouges, les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements froissés…l'officier sourit, leur petite dispute du jour avait du être un peu plus violente que d'habitude…

Elle entra dans le bureau et avisa un colonel Mustang tranquillement installé devant un bureau plus ou moins dévasté, un petit sourire posé sur les lèvres.

Elle nota ensuite la fenêtre ouverte, la boite de mouchoirs à moitié vide trônant par on ne savait quel mystère à sa place sur le bureau qui semblait avoir subi un ouragan tropical, et la petite coupelle remplie à ras bord de cendre qu'elle imaginait être les cadavres des dits mouchoirs.

Un éclair de compréhension lui traversa l'esprit et elle secoua la tête, désespérée.

« Colonel ? »

« Moui ? »

« Vous ne devriez pas laisser la fenêtre ouverte alors que vous êtes enrhumé…vous n'allez jamais guérir… »

* * *

Mouhahahahahahaha !

Ou comment faire passer Riza pour une grosse andouille…j'adore ça…

Et vous ?

Roy : moi j'ai bien aimé…

Ed : pourquoi c'est toujours moi le soumis ?

Moua : parce que tu es le plus…………………..jeune…

Ed : t'allais le dire…

Moua : dire quoi ?

Ed : petit !

Moua : meuuuh nan, qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer là…aieu, nan Ed pas taper, nan arrête, range cette hallebarde immédiatement OSCOUUUUURS !

quelques instants plus tard

Hughes : euuuh, suite à la fuite inopinée de l'auteur poursuivi par un nabot en rouge à tresse, c'est moi qui vous demanderais de laisser des reviews, et pour vous tenter…pour toute review laissée, une photo de ma petite Elycia chérie en cadeau, c'est pas beau ça ?

Roy : hem… on va faire quelque chose de plus attirant sinon on en aura jamais. Pour toute review laissée, une photo de Maes en sous-vêtements !

Hughes : mais t'es sûr que… ?

Roy : mais oui tu vas voir…lis le petit papier qu'elle t'a laissé avant de s'enfuir…

Hughes : ah voui alors c'est marqué : Sinelune si c'est pas toi qui me laisse ma première review, je te boude jusqu'à la fin des temps…et en petit plus bas c'est écrit : euh nan en fait, même si c'est pas la première je préfère garder ma fan préférée…

Hurlement provenant des profondeurs obscures de là-bas au loin : C'EST QUI LE NABOT EN ROUGE A TRESSE ?

Hughes : uh oh…Salut! _s'enfuit loin, poursuivi par un nabot en rouge à tresse_

Roy : Nan ! Ed, attends ! je dois faire des photos de lui en sous-vêtements ! revieeeeeeeens !


End file.
